


Break His Innocence

by RuvikVictoriano



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pedophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuvikVictoriano/pseuds/RuvikVictoriano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100% PWP. Marcelo Jimenez taking advantage of a young Ruben. Written as a partial gift for a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break His Innocence

The room was lit only by the hanging light bulb in the center of the ceiling, and it flickered and buzzed due to the heavy storm outside. In this room, in this secluded room meant to house guests, Ruben lay pinned beneath the doctor, Marcelo Jimenez. The air seemed tense, but there was no mistaking the situation.

“You'll be good for me, won't you Ruben?” the older man whispered, his face pressed close into the side of the boy's neck. Ruben turned his head away, holding his breath. “Of course you will.”

“Please...” Ruben mumbled, a quiet little plea. “Please get off of me...”

The man pulled back to get a look at Ruben's face. He had the boy held down against the bed, Ruben's white shirt pulled open to reveal a smooth young body devoid of scars or blemishes. His hands gripped thin wrists, and though Ruben wasn't fighting him off, the man gripped him tightly.

“Now now,” Marcelo tutted. “I saw what you did to that dog, Ruben. Do you want me to tell your parents?”

Ruben bit his lip, eyes watering. He watched Marcelo's lips curl into a wicked smile. This was blackmail, and something else completely immoral.

“N-no...” the boy answered. His body twitched when Marcelo leaned in again, and Ruben grimaced as he felt lips upon his own.

Marcelo released one of his wrists to trail it over Ruben's stomach. The man's hand was rough, worn down from years of work. It felt like dry and cracked leather. He _hated_ it. The touch made him feel sick, and he couldn't understand why the older man was touching him like this.

And the mouth on his... it was like Jimenez was trying to devour him. Lips moved against his own, drinking Ruben's quiet whimpers, an incessant tongue pushing its way in. It took everything within the young boy not to gag when he felt Marcelo's tongue slip into his mouth, exploring like a blind creature.

He turned his head away to gasp for air, to rid himself of that disgusting sensation, and a shiver tore through him when he felt strings of saliva separate them. Marcelo was breathing heavily, the sound so close to his ear that it was near maddening.

Ruben's eyes widened in shock, a gasp leaving him as he felt Marcelo suddenly kissing his ear. He felt heat rush to his face, teeth gently tugging on his earlobe, and that wandering hand still mapping the expanse of his smaller body. He shook his head, attempting to persuade the man to stop.

“Be good,” Marcelo told him. “I'm not going to hurt you, Ruben.”

The boy jumped when he felt fingers playing with one of his tiny nipples, a feeling like being shocked with static rolling over him from the touch. There were tears forming in his eyes now.

“I don't like this...” Ruben said, and that sensation was repeated as Marcelo teased his nipple. “I don't...”

Marcelo was ignoring him, and continued to do as he pleased. He pressed his face into Ruben's neck again, kissing him there, that hungry mouth suckling and biting at Ruben's soft flesh and making the boy writhe with feelings he'd never experienced before now. Feelings he _shouldn't_ be experiencing now.

The older man's attention's traveled further down, kissing a trail over Ruben's body. In an attempt to block things out, to stop himself from  _feeling_ , Ruben closed his eyes as tightly as possible. He ignored the heat of Marcelo's mouth on his body, the way he licked and kissed, the way the man seemed to groan as if Ruben tasted like a meal to be savored.

When his hands were freed, Ruben used them to cover his face. His cheeks were wet with tears, and his lip trembled, sobs threatening to come forth like a torrent of rain. He was shaking when Marcelo dragged off his pants, his underwear, whispering, “ _Good boy, Ruben_ .”

Those terrible greedy hands were touching him all over it felt. They groped and trailed over Ruben's naked body, over his thighs. One of his legs was lifted, and he felt Marcelo gently biting the sensitive area behind his knee.

“Please s-stop,” he cried. He still couldn't bear to look. “I'm _scared_.”

Scared didn't begin to cover it. Ruben was terrified. He understood so much about the world, but he didn't understand  _this_ . He couldn't understand why Marcelo was doing this to him.

“Shhh...” the older man whispered, sliding his palm down Ruben's chest, down his stomach, lower. “Just learn to enjoy it.”

The bed creaked. The doctor was moving. Ruben felt warm breath tickling his navel, making him shift with discomfort.

A cry was pulled from Ruben's mouth, cut off partly from the intense wet heat that suddenly swallowed him. His hands clasped over his mouth, his eyesight blurred from tears, and his hips bucked involuntarily from whatever was being done to him.

Marcelo had taken Ruben's flaccid member into his mouth, every inch of it carefully cradled upon a warm tongue and held firmly with tight lips. His tongue swirled, and Ruben let out a muffled groan, unwanted pleasure stabbing his loins.

It felt good, in a weird way, but that only served to make this experience more horrid. Ruben rocked his hips, trying to find something pleasurable beyond the feelings of disgust and fear. Marcelo lightly sucked, and Ruben shivered, sharp jolts of ecstasy filling his tiny frame.

From the way Marcelo handled him, it didn't take long before Ruben's back was arching off the bed. The boy was still crying, but between those hushed squeaks of tiny sobs, there were gasps of something akin to pleasure.

Ruben uttered a tiny plea, a softly spoken, “ _No..._ ”, and his eyes shut tight as his body went stiff.

Marcelo sucked and licked until Ruben whimpered with pain. The small cock was flaccid once again, now thoroughly wet after its time spent in the doctor's mouth. Ruben breathed unsteadily, chest rising, and Marcelo pet that soft platinum blond hair.

“Good boy,” the man said again, and Ruben rolled onto his side.

 


End file.
